The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Frost’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Frost’ originated from a controlled cross between Heuchera K329-1, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera K210-4-1, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K329-1, the new cultivar has a much smaller leaf and habit.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera K210-4-1, the new cultivar has a much smaller leaf and habit and purple to silver leaves rather than rose colored leaves.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Shanghai’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,859, the new cultivar forms a lower mound that does not get “stemmy” over time, has light pink rather than cream colored flowers, and has main veins that are prominently dark rather than all the veins.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Sugar Berry’, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/507,974, the new cultivar has smaller leaves, more reticulate dark veins, and leaf margins that are not slightly wavy. The spring leaves of the new cultivar are darker purple and more purple-colored.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. small almost black leaves with silver veiling over all except reticulate vein pattern,        2. spring leaves dark purple with almost black veins,        3. light pink flowers on short, dark flower stalks,        4. repeat blooming,        5. a small, multi-crowned, low mounding habit, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.